1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorhomes and, more particularly, to motorhomes with maximum utility and comfort in minimum space.
2. Prior Art
Americans'propensity for seeing their country and getting back to nature may best be exemplified by the popularity of motorhomes. Motorhomes come in many sizes and shapes. Buses are used as motorhomes after the seats are removed and replaced by home-like components. The motor vehicle industry produces various truck-like chassis on which various manufacturers build bus-like enclosures containing close simulations of home living components. Motorhomes are powered by a variety of engines in the front, the rear or midway in the chassis. Various fuels are utilized to operate the engines.
The occupants of a motorhome want all of the comforts of home, but not the bulk that having such comforts normally entails, because that bulk, or size, makes driving and parking the motorhome difficult.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved motorhome in which the recited disadvantages of prior art motorhomes are overcome.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a motorhome in which the driving, lounging and sleeping functions can be handled in one relatively small area, without the loss of creature comforts whereby the size and weight of the motorhome can be reduced substantially, fuel can be conserved, traffic congestion can be ameliorated and the cost of the motorhome can be reduced.